loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorā
"Don't underestimate me..I won't hold back.." Sorā is a character based off the Fairy Tail anime. Sorā is a mage and a member of the 'Fairy Tail' guild. He wears a large coat which covers him up a lot and a hood to hide his face when he doesn't want to be noticed. He resides in a small cottage on the edge of town which looks old and unwelcoming on the outside, but is quite pleasant to be in. It also has the benefit of being on the edge of town so avoids most of the destruction when the town is attacked and he doesn't cause much bother when training. He keeps souvenirs from old missions on display and in various boxes around his house which is messy without being uncared for yet tidy without being spotless. His house, much like his lifestyle is quite minimalistic. He gets only what he needs and nothing else that is unnecessary. This means he does have a large amount of money stored away which he hasn't decided what to do with. He normally uses it to fund an expedition to a faraway place or buy some new equipment. Personality Sorā is a very quiet and observant person who watches events unfold and will only go and intervene if he feels he should. He doesn't just casually help people he comes across because they will keep coming back to him for help if they feel they can rely on him which just wastes his time and puts more pressure on him to not sully the name of the guild. When fighting with teammates he will generally fight on his own and trust that his comrades will look after themselves and keep themselves alive. He usually prefers to take care of things by himself because his magic can cause a lot of damage and hurt those nearby. If he is taking orders, he prefers to be told what he has to do the be left alone to get on with it. He doesn't speak much but only says things that are relevant to the conversation but when he does talk, he says things with no uncertainty and stands by everything he says. He fights to win not because he is arrogant, but because he believes that by fighting someone stronger than you, your power will grow more than by just practicing. He is quietly merciless which is another reason he isn't trusted in the guild as he gives off a strong killing intent wherever he is which can instill dread in ordinary people. He won't show any sympathy for people's sad stories if they have done something against the guild or innocent people. He is very persistent and will not give up easily. He does know when to exercise restraint however, for example when going against strong opponents as he knows that rushing in recklessly could be very dangerous and could get him killed. He usually does missions on his own and has a reputation for getting things done his own way. That sometimes means if he has a change on mind about what he is doing, he will make his own decision on what the right think to do is but will never bring a bad reputation to the guild. While he earns a decent amount of money, he could earn more but he only chooses missions which he agrees with even if the reward is much lower than other requests. He notices that smaller quests get overshadowed by more adventurous and rewarding requests and so poorer people are ignored so he tries to lessen that gap. He will either fight people on his own or as a last resort when everyone else is down so they don't get in his way as his magic can cause a lot of collateral damage. Being a dragon slayer, he has their weakness when riding vehicles and so avoids them altogether when he can, choosing to walk instead. He is quite effective against necromancers as he deals with death magic and the zombies and skeletons they reanimate get caught up in his collateral damage. He only really uses magic against magical enemies as his combat skills are more than enough for thugs and bandits. He either travels via his magic or just on foot. When not on a mission, he is either reading at a table or in the guild's archives, reading about monsters and history. He either eats at the guild or on a campfire. He doesn't like crowds so stays away from large cities when he can. Whenever someone important visits the guild, unless they want to specifically see him, he will be in the archives. He doesn't take part in events if he can help it, preferring to either get on with work or help in the background and watch from somewhere not crowded or just not wtatch at all and get some work done. He doesn't like showing off and entertaining others. His cold attitude doesn't make the guild look good so he stays out of the way. People also don't like how he remains calm and cold when their lives are in danger. They want him to look like he is fighting with everything he has for their safety when all he cares for is focusing so he can win. He doesn't let his emotions control him because that will cause errors which can lead to deaths. He knows when to not speak but will question things he is suspicious of rather than blindly following orders. He takes a very 'against the world' approach to life as he has earned a degree of infamy due to his magic and attitude and is fully aware of what people think of him. This isn't helped by the fact that he prefers to operate at night so he will be seen less but then people feel uneasy knowing that he is out there at night and can't see him coming. He'll avoid fights whenever possible, letting his infamy scare them off but if that isn't enough, he'll take care of them quickly and ruthlessly preferring to get the job done as quickly as possible. He doesn't enjoy fighting but his reputation means that the majority of quests that specifically ask for him involve violence of some kind. However, when something causes him deep emotional pain or anger he will ruthlessly beat his enemy down and only finish them when he has spent all his anger. He doesn't like attention of any kind, so stays out of all kinds of events and contests within the guild. Though, not a team player, he can take the role of leader as his calm attitude to a situation can control some of the more unpredictable members. He knows that being hotheaded and charging in isn't always the best thing to do, even if you manage to win the fight as it may come back to haunt you later on. He is a seeker of knowledge, which is one of the reasons he goes out so much. He visits old ruins and dark dungeons to find ways to become stronger and find bits of history. If he hears a rumour or a legend, he will go out to investigate and it normally ends up being very rewarding, whether it be new weapons or information on magic or ancient cultures. If he learns a new magic, he will use it as much as possible when it is necessary instead of using it once and never again. He has traveled almost all over the continent and sets his sights further but the lands across the seas and hostile in both the environment and the people who live there. Because of his lifestyle of traveling, he has learn't various pathways and shortcuts to efficiently reach his destination. He makes every effort to arrive on time to wherever he is needed so as to not keep people waiting and often arrives early due to this. He will often venture out into dangerous territory even when not on a quest, just to experience different environments. He plans to one day, travel around the entire world and find new places, magics and people. Past Virtually nothing is known about Sorā's mother or father and Sorā doesn't remember anything. He claims to have been raised by a dragon after being abandoned but that is all he can say as he doesn't know for sure. At the age of 8, he was abandoned by the dragon and after a few weeks of wandering, he was kidnapped by a group of Zeref's worshipers. They experimented on him,testing ancient, dark spells which twisted his personality and magic. After one year, he had grown enough power to escape. He killed everyone in the prison and fled. After a few months of traveling and scraping by, he arrived at Fairy Tail. He collapsed as he entered and after he woke up and recovered, he was allowed to stay as he had nowhere else. The master seemed to be interested in his experiences in the prison and keeps an eye on him but can see how dependable he is. Some of the others in the guild don't trust him because of the dark powers he wields. Sometimes he goes out to try and find the prison again but has had no luck so far. He is away from the guild for some time as he doesn't much like staying in one place for too long so doesn't mind traveling long distances and he feels the uneasiness around him when he's at the guild. He is also under close watch from the council so he stays away from large cities as he knows the council will not let it pass due to the nature of his magic. He prefers that everyone is having a good time as that is the right feel of the guild, he doesn't want to break up the family. He doesn't particularly have an friendship with anyone in the guild but has respect for them, what they do and the bond they share. To him, they are family and will do what it takes to help anyone in trouble, no matter who it is with. He may act alone but his actions are for the well-being of the guild. He shows no mercy to those who would harm the guild and its members. He has encountered mages throughout his career who could be described as a nemesis. Mages which he couldn't defeat have turned up again and again to bring chaos to the land. While being powerful enough to stop their plans but not powerful enough to catch them frustrates him, and drives him to be more powerful and to not lose hope. Sometimes though he wonders if he would be the same person without them. Magic Sorā is an all-round magic user. He uses most type's of magic but isn't as strong as others who specializes in that magic. His primary magic is the use of symbols which he places in order to cast some spells or change the environment. He has learned lots of types of symbols which he uses alongside his existing magic giving him to power to teleport to nearby symbols or use them as traps. He uses the same sort sort of magic as Mystogan and Jellal such as 'meteor' to gain a huge speed advantage. He is able to 'ex-quip' but has far less weapons then Erza and no armour. Though his preferred weapon is a sword, his collection includes halberds, lances, bow and arrows and knives just to name a few all with their own special properties such as various elemental effects. He has a natural affiliation with dark magic which means he is less trusted by others. However, Master Makarov and later on, Jellal taught him Amaterasu and heavenly body magic alongside his own research. Unfortunately using the dark magic, while being powerful, does mean that his curse is more likely to take over and for him to lose control. He claims to have known a dragon when he was growing up but he was taken by worshipers of Zeref and corrupted. On his arm is a mark which is a condensed Lacrima which changed his dragon slayer magic from whatever it was to Void dragon slayer magic. He rarely uses this magic. Finally, it was discovered that he had been infected by a curse known as 'the mad eye of Zeref which was a special energy from the first book of Zeref that corrupts whoever it infects and, in moments of peril, gives them the ability to use powerful spells like 'Abyss Break' but they must have a strong conviction or they will lose their sanity and the magic will take over. It hasn't influenced him yet and it is unknown when it will but a cure or way of stopping it is trying to be developed for him. He has the ability to eat any dark magic to regain his strength which is useful but there is doubt as to if it corrupts him in some way. When he does fight, he seems to be very powerful but has not needed to use his 'second origin' yet. He mainly uses 'ex-quip' and some symbols as his other magic can cause a large amount of destruction unless he is away from anything living or against a strong opponent in which case he will use a wider array of magic. Even though he is powerful, he never partakes in the 'S' class exam even if he is picked, claiming it to be a 'waste of time' and would bring him unneeded attention if he should win. While accepting the guild as family, he does not believe they give him strength. He fights on through his determination and willpower alone. If he falters, then it is the fault of him and no-one else and just a sign that he needs to be better and stronger. Spells ---- * Meteor * 'Ex-Quip' * 'Void' Dragon-Slayer magic * Abyss Break (and other dark/powerful spells when possessed by 'The mad eye of Zeref') * Symbol/Layered magic * Amaterasu (though a limited number) * Heavenly body magic Strengths/Likes One of the biggest strengths that Sorā possess is his undying determination and strength. He has a strong moral compass which can be a double edged sword. He will do what he thinks is right which means it can be a good thing or he may change his mind about a job and do it his way which makes him a bit unpredictable. His magic is also a strength and asset, as he is able to quickly adjust and adapt to most situations. He doesn't really like anything as such but he does like looking back at past victories and experiences through souvenirs. Despite reminiscing like this, Sorā doesn't let past experiences drag him down and remains calm when facing an enemy who has damaged him in the past. He is one not to hold grudges. He isn't really picky when it comes to anything but he has a set of rules he'll firmly stick to. He doesn't touch alcohol, he respects the dead and he doesn't talk behind people's backs just to name a few. He uses these rules to find order amongst the chaos in his life and those around him. While, difficult to talk to, he does give logical advice and motivation even if he says it in quite a cold way. Weaknesses/Fears Sorā is generally weak against long range magic. Most of his spells needs him to be close to be effective. But his speed is a good counter to that. He also doesn't like to do teamwork as his magic causes collateral damage which will put others in danger. He is also useless at having a conversation. He always speaking his opinion so is not good at persuading or comforting people. But sometimes his opinion and firm tone can convince people to think again. He won't take jobs that he disagrees with and has a strong sense of honour, for himself and the guild which could be seen as a weakness or strength. Less of a weakness and more of a personal dislike, he doesn't like crowds and noise so he tends to usually stay out of the guild's main area. This can lead to problems when trying to find him as he rarely stays in one place for too long. When dealing with arguing clients and annoyances will be one of the few times he will raise his voice but it quickly shuts them up. Also, more of a dislike, he is not interested in girls or relationships. This isn't too much of a problem but he occasionally gets a few trying to get close to him for fame but he coldly shrugs them off and makes sure they don't come back. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related